Jane Foster
Jane Foster is a researcher in Astrophysics at Culver University. After applying for a grant to study anomlous particle phenomena in New Mexico her life changed forever, meeting the Asgardian Thor. At first dismissing him as a crazy homeless person, she realised he was Thor of Norse mythology and helped to retrieve his powers and Mjolnir before he returned to Asgard to stop his evil brother Loki Laufeyson. Biography Early Life Thor Jane, her assistant Darcy Lewis and her colleague Dr Erik Selvig are given a grant to study wormhole particles in New Mexico. One night a massive wormhole begins to form and the three head out to video and take a closer look at the wormhole. AS they go they hit a man who appeared to come from inside the wormhole. The wormhole disappears and they get out to check on the man. He gets up dazed and stumbling and begins shouting into the sky to "open the Bifrost" and dismiss him as crazy. He looks down on the three and is astonished that they dare to threaten Thor, son of Odin after Darcy aims a taser gun at him. She shoots him and tasers him unconscious. They take him to the hospital and check him in under the name Thor. He awakens and begins attacking the hospital after they try to inject him with a needle and trying to escape sees Jane, Darcy and Erik and is again sent unconscious. Jane, Erik and Darcy return to their Research Centre only to find images of Thor inside of the wormhole and return to the hospital to find him but fail. Getting back into their truck, Jane hits him again. They take him back to their Research Centre and give him clothes before taking him to the local diner for food, where he eats enormous amounts of food. Jane tries to question him about how he got in the wormhole before he leaves to go and look for a fallen satelite. Thor says goodbye to them and begins to walk the 50 miles to the satelite. Jane, Erik and Darcy return to the research centre to be greeted by Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. who said they were confiscating all of their research. Angered, Jane returned to the town to find Thor again looking for a horse. She offers him a ride to the satelite to find S.H.I.E.L.D. have built a temporary station around it. Jane says that Thor is crazy for thinking he will walk in and walk out with it. Jane watches as Thor begins attacking the douzens of guards. She then convinces Erik to go and try and get Thor back. Thor later arrives at her camper with Erik over his shoulder heavily drunk. Jane gets embarressed and nervous around Thor and the two go to the roof of the Research Centre to relax and gaze at the stars. Thor reveals that he stole one of her books back for her and begins to tell her about the 9 Realms before she falls asleep. The next day, she and Thor make breakfast with Thor a seemingly changed man. They are then interrupted by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif who have travelled to Earth to retrieve Thor. They reveal to him that Loki lied about Odin's death and that he let the Frost Giants into Asgard. The Destroyer then arrives and begins attacking the town and Jane, Thor, Erik and Darcy begin evacuating the towns people as the Asgardians engage the Destroyer but it proves too powerful for them. Thor then tells them all to leave the town as he approaches the Destroyer which seems to relent before knocking him back. Jane runs over to Thor and sits with him as he dies. Erik pulls Jane away as they go to leave but Mjolnir, Thor's mighty hammer returns to him and his powers return. Thor's Asgardian armor also returns and he engages the Destroyer eventually destroying it. Jane says she likes Thor's usual look before he grabs her and flies her to the Bifrost area before kissing her and telling her that he will return for her, before he leaves for Asgard. Jane, Erik and Darcy continue to look for wormholes and search for Thor, who unbeknown to her is stranded in Asgard. Personality Trivia Category:Human Category:Characters without powers Category:Thor Category:Thor characters Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Thor: The Dark World